


Flight Log: Departure

by Sammyjjong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, i really dont know what to tag this, i think it was a vent fic but i really dont remember, like this is just sad nothing else, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: It's almost funny, how quickly and suddenly things that can change someone's life can happen.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 3





	Flight Log: Departure

The five of them finally arrived at their hotel after a long plane ride, eager to get some sleep before then next long day. VIXX had traveled for a performance, but their leader took a different flight as he had to leave later. Hakyeon had been filming back in Korea so he had just got on a plane as the others were halfway through their flight.

Wonshik, Sanghyuk, and Taekwoon went to sleep immediately, leaving Jaehwan and Hongbin to unpack and do as they please. As the two of them had gotten sleep on the plane, they stayed up, sending the leader messages as they estimated when he would arrive.

They began to watch TV, despite the fact they wouldn't be able to understand the language. It was all in English, but they eventually found a function on the television for Korean subtitles, although they were slightly inaccurate.

It was late, and somehow it ended up on the news, sad stories about children and animals seeming to be the only thing the reporters wanted to share. 

The next thing that happened didn't seem to phase them, they didn't believe it. Hongbin was the first to get up, banging on doors, looking for answers. Jaehwan was frozen, still staring at the TV as the story continued.

The others joined them and Hongbin took the remote out of Jaehwan's hand, rewinding the TV to show them. Phones were out in an instant, texts were being sent, all voices were urgent as the TV played the same five minutes over and over.

But Jaehwan couldn't stop staring, his face was emotionless, it was as if he couldn't feel anything anymore. The others didn't notice the uncharacteristically emotionless Jaehwan as they evaluated the situation. Wonshik was almost crying, Taekwoon was trying to reach the manager, Hongbin and Sanghyuk were trying to reach anyone.

Jaehwan just sat.

Staring.

Hoping this was just a dream. 

Hoping that maybe he actually did fall asleep on the plane.

But he knew the truth, that's why he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even cry.

"I've got a hold of our manager" Taekwoon's voice was the only thing that made Jaehwan turn around, his first movement in what felt like an hour.

The others gathered around, all afraid of what was to come.

"What was Hakyeon's flight number?" Taekwoon asked and everyone seemed to hold their breath.

Jaehwan could hear their manager's voice as he tried to sooth Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon, we don't know anything yet, go back to sleep and I'll call you when we know something" He said, voice sympathetic and sad.

"Was it his?" Taekwoon hesitated and their manager let out a breath.

"They haven't found his body yet, it's only been an hour" Everyone heard him, they could hear how he too was choking up.

The pilot plummeted them into the ocean, he drove them off course first and then down. They don't know why yet, and they don't know if there were any survivors.

Hakyeon was on that flight.

It hit Jaehwan then, everything did, his head dropped to his hands as tears started to fall. They were all crying, at least a little, but Jaehwan couldn't help but sob, the tears seeming to force their way out of his eyes. His heart hurt, he felt like he couldn't breathe, and when he opened his eyes it felt like the room was spinning.

He felt arms around him, someone was sobbing into him as well, but he couldn't tell who. As he tried to clear up his thoughts he assumed it was Wonshik, but when he opened his eyes to see him his head would hurt. Everything hurt and all he wanted was to hold Hakyeon.

Hakyeon was his first love, and his first heartbreak.

And now, his first loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, also I'm really sorry


End file.
